Harry Potter and the Unexpected Love
by HaRrY's-HoT101
Summary: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

CHAPTER 1: JUST A MATE  
  
Hermione had just woken up on a bright, sunny day. The sun was shining in in the girl's dormitory in at Hogwarts. She looked outside, at the freshly fallen snow. 'Must have fallen last night' she thought to herself, as she moved away from the window, almost knocking down Lavender.  
"Oh God, Lavender, I'm so sorry! How clumsy of me! Must be this December air that has me in a daze, as does it everyone."  
"Maybe this December air, or the thought of Harry," said Lavender, smirking slightly.  
"Oh shut up!" she said to Lavender, jokingly punching her in the arm. Though, did she really like Harry? They had been mates since the first year, and now 5 years later, she seems to have become attached to him. She loved his bright green eyes and his shiny, jet black hair and how it blew in the wind at the Gryffindor quidditch games. She seemed to catch herself staring at him in class. Quickly she thought, 'No, he's just a really good mate that's all. Just a...really good, handsome, smooth mate. God, what am I thinking! Just a mate, just a mate,' she thought as she got dressed into her robes. She grabbed her small handbag and walked down the steps into the common room. She saw Harry, Ron, and Neville come down as well. She blushed at the sight of Harry, then shook it off. She kept reminding her self that he was just her mate. Hermione then joined the boys walking to breakfast in the Great Hall. "Morning Ron, Harry, Neville," she said as she met with them. "Morning," they all said sleepily. Ginny caught up with Hermione. "Hey Hermione," she said "Hey Ginny, what's up?" "Nothing. Mind if I walk with you to breakfast?" Ginny asked, rather pleadingly. Hermione looked in her big blue eyes and couldn't resist. "Yes, Ginny you can." Ginny seemed rather pleased to hear this and walked next to Hermione, who kept glancing at Harry. Once or twice, she caught his eye, but then turned away. Cho Chang also walked up to Hermione, which turned Harry's head. Cho caught Harry staring and said, "Lovely day, isn't it? With all the snow that fell and all?" "Um yeah, lovely. It is rather pretty." 'Just like you' thought Harry. Harry has had a crush on Cho since the 4th year, and it was still going strong.  
  
CHAPTER 2: CHRISTMAS DANCE  
  
They stepped into the Great Hall, which hustled and bustled with chatter from all the houses. Ginny went off to sit with her fellow 5th years, and Cho to the Ravenclaw table. Harry was about to say good-bye, but the sentence stopped in mid-throat. He gulped down the words and sat at the Gryffindor table, in between Ron and Hermione. Hermione had looked in the corner of her eye to try to catch Harry's eyes. Eventually she did, and she smiled. He smiled back, which made Hermione all warm inside. Their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stood up, and the Great Hall chatter immediately halted. "Students, before we serve breakfast, I have a very important announcement to make. We will, this year, be having a ceremonial dance for all years in Hogsmeade. It will be on the 23rd of December. Owls have been sent to all of your parents and guardians to let them know. If you get an owl in return that states that you are permitted to go to the dance, please present this letter to your house teacher or to me. "We will make the dress casual, so you will not have to get dressed up. If you wish to get something new to wear, please come to see Professor Jerrall, for what you would request. Her father owns a clothing shop at Hogsmeade and will deliver it to you A.S.A.P. If you have any more questions, please see Professor Jerall or myself." Professor Dumbledore sat down again, and the whole Great Hall swarmed with chatter, as the food magically appeared in front of them. Hermione looked down at Ginny, who stared dreamily at Draco Malfoy, who was sitting with Crabbe and Goyle. 'I don't see how she could like that boy. He is evil as the devil himself!'she thought to herself. But then Hermione thought to herself, 'I wonder about Harry. Hmm...I wonder if I could ask him.' 'No' said a voice inside her head,' 'he has got his eye on Cho, no bother asking him.' Another voice said 'On the other hand, what if Cho turns him down, like she did for the Yule Ball? Then I might have a shot!' "Who do you fancy asking, Ron?" asked Harry. "Idunf knoif imgong assumbobby," Ron replied through a full mouth of toast, eggs, and bacon. "Ron, swallow, then tell me," Harry said. "Sorry mate. I don't know if I'm going to ask somebody. I really don't have my eye on anyone. What about you?" "Don't know. I suppose I could ask Cho," Harry turned around and looked at Cho, who was talking to a 7th year, "but she might turn me down again." Harry looked down at his plate, disappointedly. "Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure Cho wouldn't turn you down twice. Especially after your, er, session after one of our D.A. meetings last year. When you kissed her? During Christmas time?" Hermione said to make him feel better. Thought she secretly hoped that she would turn him down. Harry looked up, smiling. In the 5th year, he had made a group called Dumbledore's Army and after the meeting near Christmas, he and Cho had kissed. It was probably the best moment at Hogwarts for him. He was hoping it might happen again. "Ya your right, Hermione. Maybe that would give her reason to say yes to me. Hey, we might even go out!" "Harry. Don't overreact, mate." Said Ron. "OK, OK, we'll see what happens as time progresses." Harry said through a grin. The talking in the Great Hall had gone up and the food disappeared. Hermione opened her purse and got a fancy-looking watch. It was gold and had flower designs around its rim and vine-line indents around the face. The hands were golden and the whole thing shined like the sun. "Wow Hermione," Said Harry, his eyes wide with curiosity, "Where did you get that thing?" Hermione smiled and said,  
  
"My mum gave it to me for a Christmas present. And at every hour, it blows a puff of reddish-purple smoke. It's quite wonderful really. Works amazingly." The minute hand reached the 12, and the hour hand the 9, and a little puff of a purplely reddish pink smoke came out of the top of the clock. "Amazing," breathed Harry and Ron at the same time. Hermione was pleased that they liked it. The ends of the tables near the doors started to get up, the rest of them got up also. Hermione rushed to see Ginny, and they, along with Lavender, got up and started walking to the teacher's table. "Where are you guys going?" asked Neville. Ginny nudged her head towards the teacher's table. "What are you going there for?" asked Harry. Not wanting to tell him that she was going to see Professor Jerall about clothing, she said, "Oh just going to ask Professor Dumbledore something." "Same with us." said Lavender and Ginny in unison. They briskly walked towards the teacher's table. The boys watched for a second, then turned their backs and left into the hallway. "Do you really think that all of them really want to ask Dumbledore something?" asked Ron. "Couldn't tell you Ron, couldn't tell you." Harry replied as they stepped into potions class. 


	2. Chapter 3: New Teacher Chapter 4:The Big...

CHAPTER 3: NEW TEACHER  
  
"Professor Jerall?" asked Hermione, "may we ask you something about that Valentines dance?" She looked up at Professor Jerall, tall and thin with green eyes like Harry and red hair, like Ginny. She wore a black dress that looked perfect on her. Her hair was up in a tight bun, curly and lovely. She wore a white sweater, and black strappy shoes. "Yes my dears?" she answered in a smooth, cool voice. "About the clothes for the dance? How do you order the clothes? How much do they cost? When will we receive them? What if they doesn't fit?" Hermione threw all these questions at Professor Jerall at once. "Slow down, dear. Now you order them by this," she got out her wand, and with the flick of a wrist, a catalogue appeared in the girl's hands, "you write down the item number, your name, size, and how many you want. It will be sent to my father's shop. On the cost, it will be at a discount on account that I work here and these are my students. It will range from 5 galleons to 45 galleons. You will receive them 2 to 3 days after you order them. If they don't fit, you come to me and I will make it larger or smaller." "How?" asked Ginny. "Family secret, Hun. Anything else you wanted to see me about?" "No. Thank you so much Professor." "No problem girls. Now here," she flicked her wand again and instantly 3 late passes were in the girl's hands, "run along to class." They girls quickly walked to the hallway. Ginny begged good bye to Hermione and Lavender and went up the stairs. Hermione and Lavender walked into potions class and everyone looked at them. "Miss Granger, Miss Brown, why are you late?" asked Snape in his usual, cold voice. He stared up at them, his gray eyes staring at them. "W-we have passes, Sir." Hermione stated. They stood still as Snape moved towards them slowly, the whole class turned around to see. Harry and Ron looked nervous. They knew Hermione never got in trouble. Snape stepped up the Hermione and Lavender and snatched the passes out of their hands. He looked at the passes, then at the girls, then at the passes again. "Very well. Take your seats please." He walked back down to the front. Lavender let out a sigh of relief, and met up with Parvati and Hermione with Ron and Harry. "Close one," Ron whispered to Hermione. She nodded her head and looked around the class. Today they shared a class with Ravenclaw. She saw Cho, then looked at Harry. He was looking at her, too. Hermione was kind of disappointed. She hoped that for once, he would look at her with his bright green eyes. But then she directed her attention to the lesson, as did Harry. The lesson seemed to drag on forever, even though it wasn't a doubles class. Finally, the bells rang, and the class scrambled to get out of the dark, cold dungeon. They next had Defense Against the Dark Arts. The students moved slowly into the classroom, dreading because they had to hand in their reports on the effect the Dark Wizarding community had on us. Of course, Hermione had her out, on 3 full sheets of parchment, ready to get collected. Harry and Ron only had theirs on 1 sheet of Parchment, feeling like idiots. Of course, everyone knew Hermione was the smartest in the class. "Yes, yes, now reports ready to go," said a voice not familiar to Harry or any other student, except Hermione and Lavender. Professor Jerall stepped out into the light. Hermione smiled, and so did half of the boys in the class. Professor Jerall smiled, rolled her eyes, and went around picking up the reports. Hermione looked at the class, which was being shared with Slytherin. The only boys who weren't smiling were Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Crabbe and Goyle. They rest seemed to be practically drooling over her. She went to her briefcase and bent over to open it (you could imagine the look on the boy's faces). She stood up again and handed out a worksheet with the title "Defense for Dummies" Everyone, especially Hermione, looked up at her in a state of confusion. "Don't mind the title, I didn't make it up. Now I want you all to fill in the worksheet. If you have any problems, please come see me. Nobody had problems, and the class worked silently for the rest of the class. The bell rang, and the students placed their worksheets on their way out. "Have a good day!" Professor Jerall shouted as the class left. Hermione walked with Harry, Ron, Neville, Lavender and Ginny as they went to lunch. Hermione kept making quick glances at Harry. She turned to Ginny, who had obviously seen Draco. "Don't bother looking at him Ginny, he was drooling over Professor Jerall in Defense." Stated Hermione. Ginny looked shocked at first, but then said, "So what? I like him and I want to ask him to the dance." "Just hope he doesn't turn you down. He'll probably end up going with," Hermione screwed her face up in a horrible manner, "Pansy Perkins, that evil little witch." Ginny concealed a laugh as they entered Great Hall.  
  
CHAPTER 4: THE BIG QUESTION  
  
They all sat down for lunch, and food immediately showed up, so Dumbledore had no speech to make today. Harry leaned in closely so only Ron and Hermione could hear. "I'm going to ask Cho, guys," whispered Harry, "I'm really going to do it." Hermione was happy for Harry, but at the bottom of her heart, she wished a tiny bit that he got turned down. "Good luck, Harry," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Yeah, good luck, Har," said Ron. Harry took a deep breath, stood up and went over to the Ravenclaw table, where Cho was sitting. Harry was shaking from nervousness, and tried to steady himself. "C-Cho? Could I speak to you, please?" asked Harry nervously. "OK, sure." Cho stood up, her long black hair slightly flowing, but even so, it made harry like her more. They walked to a corner of the Great Hall that was dimly lit. Harry shook the whole way, but got over it when they reached the corner. Last time he asked her in front of all of her friends, this time he tried by himself. "Cho, first off, I really like you, and you know I do," or at least Harry hoped she did, "and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Valentine's Dance with me." Harry stared into Cho's bright blue eyes, as did Cho for Harry. She then put her head down and let out a big sigh. Harry's heart was in his throat. 'Oh God' he thought to himself ' this is it. She's going to reject me.' "Harry, I'd love to go to the dance with you," replied Cho. Harry's lump in his throat had finally dropped. He started to smile. "Y-You would? Really?" he asked enthusiastically. "Yes, Harry really."  
  
"Cool. See you there, then," said Harry coolly. "Yeah, I guess so," said Cho. She walked briskly back to her table, only glancing back once to look at Harry. Harry walked back feeling like he was floating on air. Cho said yes. Yes to him. Nothing else mattered in the world right now because he was going to the Valentine's Dance with Cho Chang. "Well?" asked Ron and Hermione when he sat down. He let his big smile do the talking. Ron's eyes widened, as did Hermione's. "Oh...my...God...she said..." Started Ron "Yes," finished Harry. He had the biggest grin on his face. Hermione smiled, but inside she felt down. 'Now, I'm never going to get Harry. It's over before it started.' she thought. "I never doubted she would turn you down Harry," she lied, "never." "Thanks Hermione. Who are you going with?" "I don't know yet. Probably nobody." "Don't sat that," said Harry, "you will get asked, I'm sure of it." "Really?" asked Hermione "Yes Mione, really." Harry had never called her Mione before. Maybe he liked her. Her sprits lifted. But now she wouldn't need to get that outfit from Professor Jerall. 'Nah' she thought 'get it anyway. He might still notice you.' They talk through the rest of lunch, and then Hermione, Lavender and Ginny met up again. They all walked up to the teacher's table to find Professor Jerall sitting at the table, reading a book called "Double or Nothing" By James McGall. 


	3. Chapter 5: Sneaky teach

CHAPTER 5: THE EMPTY PROMISE  
  
"Professor? We are ready to order our outfits. We have our money and everything." Professor Jerall looked up from her book to see the girls standing there.  
  
"All right girls, which do you want? Lavender?" Lavender replied  
  
"Item number 555886..."  
  
"May I see your paper, so I can out it on the owl?"  
  
"Oh," said Lavender, slightly blushing, "of course" She handed her a piece of paper, and the galleons to go with it.  
  
"Excellent. Ginny, where is your paper, dear?" She handed her the paper.  
  
"Ah, yes. I think that would look very nice on you, Ginny" She beamed. Ginny handed her 5 galleons.  
  
"What about you, Hermione?"Hermione handed her the paper, but it had a few adjustments on it. Professor Jerall read it with her eyebrows up.  
  
"You want this to be done?" asked Professor Jerall.  
  
"Yes please Professor! I would love it if that could be done!" said Hermione excitedly.  
  
"OK, you got it, kid" said Jerall. Hermione handed her her 20 galleons.  
  
"Thank you, and I promise, 3 days or less, OK?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" they shouted. They hurried to catch up with the others. Hermione turned back, and saw Professoer Jerall slip the notes in her pocket, along with the money. She got suspicious, but then shrugged it off and went to catch up with Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, didn't that seem a little suspicious?" asked Hermione as they walked to their outside classes.  
  
"What did?"  
  
"Professor Jerall stuffed the money and the notes in her coat pocket, like she didn't care."  
  
"Maybe she was just keeping it there to bring to the Owl tower, to send it on an owl."  
  
"And another thing, she didn't seem like she had an owl.  
  
"Hermione, jeez, stop being so picky! Let's just get to our classes!" Hermione had almost forgotten about classes, she was so worked up about the Jerall thing. She rushed over to her Herbology class, where they were studying Venus Fly Trap.  
  
"Now class, be very careful near these things. They hurt badly." Said Professor Sprout. Suddenly, there was a scream. Neville had gotten his finger caught in a Venus Fly Trap. He yelped with pain, as Madam Pomphery came out to take him to the infirmary.  
  
"Poor Neville, that's the 4th time this week," whispered Ron to Harry. Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione kept thinking about Professor Jerall. Why had she put the money in her coat pocket, and not in her purse? Hermione tried to shrug it off again, and concentrate on the fly trap.  
  
They went off to their Care of Magical Creatures class, where Hagrid gave them a speech about the importance of double headed fire blasters in some countries. Harry dazed off thinking about him and Cho at the Valentine's dance. Only did he snap out of his daydream when he heard the bell for dinner.

The group walked into the Great Hall, unusually quiet. Hermione kept thinking about Professor Jerall.'oh come off it' she told herself 'You're going mad. She's a Hogwarts teacher, she would never cheat students out of money.' She focused on her outfit and how she altered it to _really _impress Harry. She chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Nothing, Harry, nothing."


	4. Ginny's dare

CHAPTER 6: GINNY'S SURPRISE  
  
"Ginny, there he is," said Ginny's fellow 5th year friend, Ashley Bussun. She was pointing at the Slytherin table, preferingly at Malfoy. Ginny smiled widely. "Go ask him," Ashley stated. "No! I'm too embarrassed! What if he says no? What if laughs? Oh no I have butterflies."  
  
"Ginny," said her other friend, Amelia, "Its going to be fine. Ask him."  
"I will...later."  
  
"God Ginny, just go and get it over with."  
"No and you can't make me."  
"Fine," stated Ashley, "we will play spin the goblet truth or dare." Everybody agreed. She spun a goblet she had in front of her and it landed on Amelia.  
"Amelia, truth or dare?" asked Ashley.  
"Truth." She said confidently  
"OK, then. Name the hottest guy in the fifth year."  
"Easy, Aaron Jury." The girls looked all wide-eyed at Amelia.  
"You really fancy him?" asked Ginny.  
"Well, yes" Said Amelia. Amelia took the goblet and spun it. It landed on Ginny. She gulped.  
"Ginny, truth or dare?" Ginny looked nervously around the table.  
"D-dare," she stuttered.  
"OK, I dare you to go and ask Draco to the dance. If you don't then you must go up and sit in the Slytherin common room and ask him there." "No! I can't! I won't! Please don't make me!" Ginny pleaded.  
"You have to, Gin. Otherwise, you have to go wait for him," said another friend of Ginny's who was listening, "don't have another thing like you did with Harry. Where you don't speak around them? Please don't."  
"I don't...can't...please...OK, fine. I'll go up and wait for him in the common room." Ginny finally gave in. The girls giggled and looked at Draco who was looking at Ginny. Ginny turned around and saw Malfoy turn around instantly and whisper something to Pansy. She shrieked with laughter. After lunch, Hermione asked her if she wanted to meet up with them, but Ginny lied and said she couldn't. Hermione shrugged and went to meet up with the boys. Ginny saw Malfoy loiter with his group. Ginny ran to an empty corner of the room, and took out her wand. Her red and gold colors were instantly changed to blue and silver. She put on a sour face and strode up to the group of Slytherins going to the common room.  
"Maleficus vipera," said the Slytherin head boy.  
  
"Correct" said the portrait in front of the door. The Slytherins started to file in. Ginny sat near a window that let in little light. The Slytherin common room was like the dungeon where they had Potions class; cold and dark. She suddenly heard voices from behind her, then a long wolf whistle. "Well, well, who do we have here?" asked a tall, dark-haired boy, who looked like he was in year 7, "George, Miguel, Pat, come here and look at what I found." 2 more 7th years and a 6th year surrounded Ginny.  
"You're one pretty chica. What are you doing all alone down here? Don't you have anyone?" smirked the one who looked like a Spanish boy, probably the Miguel guy.  
"Maybe she was waiting for us. Were you my dear? Were you waiting for the Fantastic Four? If you were, you are one luck girl, you are. Cuz the Fantastic Four are fantastic in the upstairs room, if you catch my drift." Said the dark-haired boy again.  
"How do you know? Do you sleep with each other and give each other ratings?" said Ginny smoothly. The boys moved in closer. She moved away from them, but a brown-haired boy trapped her escape.  
"You're a sly one you are. But I'll have you know, no girl has ever resisted the Fantastic Four," he smiled slyly. He held her arm as the other three moved towards her. A dark redhead moved in and covered her mouth. Ginny licked his hand, but he still kept his hand cupped over her mouth.  
"That won't bother me. The girls always do that, and now I'm used to it." While cupping Ginny's mouth, he slapped her butt. Her eyeballs grew wider. He kept slapping her butt, and then Ginny raised her left foot and kicked the redhead in the crotch.  
"Damn!" he cried, then fell. Ginny ran away from the boys, only to trip and fall onto the steps of the boy's dormitory.  
"Well well," said the 6th year, "look mates, just where we want her." All four boys, including the crotch-kicked redhead, came over and picked up one of Ginny's arms or legs. They started to carry her upstairs, and by now there was a crowd gathered, when Draco came up and shouted,  
"Put her down!" He stared at all four boys, who were halfway up the stairs by now, turned to look at Malfoy.  
"Make us! She's our little toy now, Malfoy!" Malfoy then pulled out his wand. All of the boys made gasping noises, then howled with laughter.  
"What will that little piece of wood do to us? Will you hurt us with a stupid little spell? We are immune to spells, little Malfoy." Said the 6th year coldly.  
"Really? Then are you immune to this?" and Malfoy punched him. They boy dropped Ginny, who fell down the stairs to Malfoy's feet. He helped her up and whispered,  
  
"Stay behind me." Ginny agreed and stood Behind Malfoy. She turned around and saw Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy glaring at her. She turned back around and saw they boys coming down the steps.  
"Give us back our plaything, Malfoy."  
"Stupefy!" cried Malfoy and the boys stopped in place, "Come on Ginny, get outta hear. You don't wanna be near these perverted jerks."  
"Ew, guys, we almost had sex with a Weasley!! Why didn't you tell me she was a...a... a Gryffindor??" asked the dark-haired boy, sounding disgusted. Ginny shot them a nasty look.  
"And what's so wrong with Gryffindor?"  
"Bunch 'o goody too-shoes, you lot are. Not at all like us Slytherins. We are mysterious and mischievous. Not a bunch of suck ups and kiss asses." Many of the Slyhterins nodded and murmured in agreement. All except Draco, who was holding Ginny back, keeping her from having a row with the boys. Suddenly, Hermione, Harry, and Ron burst through the door.  
"GINNY!" cried Ron as he ran to her side, followed by Harry and Hermione, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! WE WERE SO DAMN WORRIED! 


End file.
